


What We Did Summer Vacation

by treefrogie84



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Prophet Kevin Tran, Sam Winchester hit a dog, Season 8, meta madness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 03:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18490204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treefrogie84/pseuds/treefrogie84
Summary: Chuck got to write novels for his prophecies. Nice, simple, and got him paid. Kevin's sneaking internet access under Crowley's nose and writingfan fictionof all things. This is going to look great on his college applications.





	What We Did Summer Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make it obvious, but just in case it's not:  
> FreakingSolo95= Kevin  
> Sam5Eva=Marie  
> HermioneLovesGinny=Charlie
> 
> No, this hasn't been beta'd. Or edited. Or even spell checked. Because that would remove the realness of live chat.

FrickinSolo95: Hey, I’ve been writing again. Do you…

Sam5Eva: fuck yes i do. Gimme!

FrickinSolo95: [attachment: WhatWeDidSummerVacation.docx] It’s not finished, but i’ve got a couple thousand words.

FrickinSolo95: Picks up where the last one left off, with Sam left behind while Dean and Cas are thought dead.

Sam5Eva: I’ve got homework tonight, but ill get on it as soon as I’m done. might be tomorrow though.

FrickinSolo95: i can’t talk long, things are a mess

> _Sam slammed the breaks on Baby, tossing himself forward, and hitting his head on the steering wheel. He sees starts, dazedly blinking away his blurry vision before rushing himself out of the car._
> 
> _Another car sped by, throwing up a rush of water, drenched Sam’s clothes. He scrambles for the the front o fthe car, preying that he’s not too late, that the dog survived._
> 
> _He thinks it’s still breathing, but between the dar and the rain and his own incipient panic, he can’t be sure. He wraps the dog-- a border collie-- in his jacket and throws hismself and the dog back into the car, frantically looking for a vet._

Sam5Eva: Are you fucking kidding me???!!!

FrickinSolo95: You wanted to know what happened next, M

Sam5Eva: Sam hit a dog and you _stopped_? What happens next?

FrickinSolo95: I don’t know yet. It hasn’t come to me. You’ve been reading me for a while now, and you’re just now getting this?

Sam5Eva: screw you, Solo. also, did you even read over this before sending it to me? Jesus, dude.

FrickinSolo95: beta’ing’s what i’ve got you for ;)

Sam5Eva: i hate you [attachment:WhatWeDidSummerVacation-BETA.docx]

> _The doctor is hot, long dark curly hair cascading down her shoulders over her scrubs, barely hidden malice dripping from her every move as she takes the dog from his arms. Sam stands there, gaping at the swinging door that hides the doctor, dog, and nurse from his view._
> 
> _Dean’s dead. He kept coming back to that point. Dean’s dead, Cas is… gone, presumably dead, their prophet captured… He’s all alone and he just killed a fucking dog. Because this shitastic day just needed a cherry on top. Collapsed into a chair, Sam watches the door, waiting on news._

Sam5Eva: Sam… hit a dog. You’ve written this long drawn out series of post-canon fics, went awol for _months_ and you’re going with… Sam hit a dog.

FrickinSolo95: Some shit’s been happening. I… It’s complicated.

Sam5Eva: Hey, what’s up. Talk to me.

FrickinSolo95: I think I dropped out of school? I had a seizure back in May and things got complicated and…

FrickinSolo95: It doesn’t matter. If it sucks then… I don’t know. I’m gonna keep writing it antwat

Sam5Eva: K, you’re scaring me. How do you not know if y ou dropped out of school?

Sam5Eva: K?

Sam5Eva: @FrickinSolo95 you answer me right now, dumbass, or I will fucking find yo0u.

Sam5Eva: K, really. Let me know you’re alright? [Attachment: WhatWeDidSummerVacation-BETA2.docx]

> _Dog ran barking across the parking lot, into a room with an open door. Sam followed behind him, trying to keep him out of trouble. The vet glared at him when he knocked on the door frame from where she crouched next to Dog, offering belly skritches._
> 
> _“You said you were going to get a leash.”_
> 
> _“I was,” Sam shoots back. “But then someone decided to shove a dozen limes down their sink instead of the trash and by the time I finished, the pet stores had closed.”_
> 
> _“I’m sure they had a reason.” Hands on her knees, she pushes herself back up. “It was… a rough day.”_
> 
> _Awkwardly lifting the six-pack in one hand, Sam nods. “I get that.” “Anyway, We’ll get out of your hair, I’m sure you have other things to do.”_
> 
> _Her eyes go soft when she looks at him. She’s gentler this way, more fragile somehow in her jeans and tshirt and when she’s in her scrubs. He can’t put his finger on it, but he’d like to figure out the difference. Who can someone so toubh and beautiful be so fragile at the same time?_
> 
> _“I still have some tequila,” Amelia blurts out. “And some wine. If you want to turn that sixer into all sorts of bad decisions.”_
> 
> _Sam nods, oddly touched by her offer. Sounds great. Have you eaten anything that didn’t come from a vending machine?”_
> 
> _“I’m not hungry,” she says. “I… Clara brought some leftovers from home.”_
> 
> _“Drinking it is then.”_
> 
> _“And sex.”_

Sam5Eva: a) you’re alive? you fucker! 2) wait, what? Amelia is real?

FrickinSolo95: Yeah? of course she is? What ddi you think was happening?

Sam5Eva: I thought he’d had a psychotic break! Nothing about her seems real, she’s too… perfect, available. She just doesn’t smell right to me.

FrickinSolo95: It’s true love!

FrickinSolo95: He’s going to spend the next year with her and the dog, living the apple pie life.

FrickinSolo95: At least until Dean comes back.

Sam5Eva: K, I love you. and i’m glad you’re writing again annd not dead. But NO. This isn’t working

Sam5Eva: Sam’s still grieving Dean, Right? And Cas? You cannot have Sam just… stop. It doesn’t make sense, it’s ooc.

FrickinSolo95: it sucks, but it has to be this way. This is how it happened

Sam5Eva: how *what* happened? K, you’re not making any sense.

Sam5Eva: i’m worried about you.

FrickinSolo95: What if I told you it was all true? Sam and Dean, Cas, all the monsters, angels… all of it?

Sam5Eva: …

Sam5Eva: Is this like when Carver got all meta and stuck himself in the novel? Because that was not my favorite

[HermioneLovesGinny has been added to chat]

HermioneLovesGinny: What’s up, bitches?

HemioneLovesGinny: ooo, is this the secret fic chat that Kevin pretends doesn’t exist?

FrickinSolo95: I don’t pretend it doesn’t exist, I just… I just wanted something that was only me. With out S&D jumping in.

FrickinSolo95: Anyway, [Attachment: WhatWeDidSummerVacation-BETA2A.docx]

FrickinSolo95: 5Eva says I’ve got Sam ooc in this one. Can you… I don’t know, read over it and tell me what you think?

Sam5Eva: i’m just saying that Amelia is too… she doesn’t fit. if she’s real, why swould she stick around

Sam5Eva: everything from leaving the offices through them drinkingtogether reads like a dream. and then she’s real and?????????? this isn't true love in any form

HermioneLovesGinny: oohhh, i know what the problem is. jas.

Sam5Eva: if you don’t trust me to beta for you anymore, you can just say that. you don’t need to get someotn to back you up.

FrickinSolo95: NO. that’s not what this is. i’m jut in a wieird place and i don’t evn know what’s going on half the time. this was a lot easier when it was just fanfic

Sam5Eva: you were saing something about this all being real. the novels or the fic?

FrickinSolo95: …

FrickinSolo95: for your sanity, we’ll say just the novels

FrickinSolo95: there’s more to it than that, but

Sam5Eva: Vampires aren’t real. Neither are Sam and Dean. If you think they are…

FrickinSolo95: the rest doesn’t matter if you can’t get behind that.

HermioneLovesGinny: When did you start writing this dude?

FrickinSolo95: theydidn’t have me making bombs the entire time. C wasn’t big on me having a computer… until he had to read the unedited scribbles.

FrickinSolo95: So last May.

Sam5Eva: bombs? wait, what? K, where were you?

FrickinSolo95: if you’re having trouble with vampires, demons are… i don’t even know. don’t worry about it. I’m fine, promise.

Sam5Eva: do not make me hunt you down, _kevin_

HermioneLovesGinny: Sam’s not in character, but that entire isn’t in character for him. You’re fine. Keep going.

> _The house he finds isn’t much, a couple of bedrooms, living room/ kitchen, washer and dryer in the garage. It needs almost as much in the way of repairs as the motel, but the landlord is willing to cut him a deal on rent because Sam’s willing to fix the place up._
> 
> _Moving only takes a couple of trips-- Riot officially has more belongings than either of them-- but when it’s done, Sam somehow finds himself more tense. He’s safe here, he barely knows where he is, let alone all the monsters that have it out for him, but…_
> 
> _He doens’t bother with any of the usual protections. Love has worked so far, somehow, there’s no reason to not keep trusting it. He’s changed his name, gotten lost. That’ll be enough._
> 
> _Ames calls in a panic when her dad shows up at the clinic, trying to drag her back home. It’s gratifying to know that she belives in them as much as he does. He tells her to bring Stan home for dinner-- their first dinner in their first house-- and pretends that he doesn’t know that true love doesn’t mean jackshit when parents are involved._

Sam5Eva: you sent this ti me, so i assume you want it back, and I know HLG said you had Sam where you needed him, but… [Attachment: WhatWeDidSummerVacation-BETA3.docx]

Sam5Eva: after Jess and madison

Sam5Eva: it just doesn’t feel right. you can say its true love all you want, can insist on soul mates whatever. But something doesn’t fit, doesn’t smell right.

FrickinSolo95: this is stupid, but its how it needs to be. how it happened.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd rather read something that's _good_ , might I suggest [Take the Love That I've Embraced](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1160675), [Angel Put Aside for Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564630) or [Swimming in a Fishbowl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12663276)? I promise, I really do know how to write.


End file.
